


纯情

by Ginger_b



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_b/pseuds/Ginger_b
Summary: 男子大学生恋爱





	纯情

这下可真是进退两难。

 

李东赫抓着浴室推拉门的把手，已经深呼吸了不知道多少次。小小的空间里又闷又热，浴霸的光打在后背上，汗珠正在微微渗出来，下半身却凉飕飕的，不知道是不是因为紧张导致血液循环不畅。再这样下去又要洗一次澡了——不然就再洗一次好了，李马克听到水声响起来应该就会走了吧。

 

可是真的走了的话……李东赫闭紧眼睛扬起头晃了晃，懊恼的跺跺脚。脚趾在拖鞋里滑了几下，险些站不稳，慌忙中他抓了一下洗手台，又碰倒了几个瓶瓶罐罐，发出一连串声音。

 

“怎么了东赫？摔了吗？”外面的人立即问。  
“没有没有！”他连忙回喊一声。

 

不能再拖了，他平时洗澡大概也就十几分钟，今天已经慢吞吞花了两倍的功夫，再不出去李马克就要发现他在故意拖延时间。

 

他也没有非常故意——既然在一起了，早晚要做的，他已经跟自己说了一百遍，交往四个多月了也不算短了。

而实际情况是他简直把能用的每个借口都用了好几遍：打工结束的太晚所以累了要睡，是考试周期间所以要专心看书，朋友来看自己了所以要早点回去，感冒了所以不能亲热——今天李马克送他到租住的公寓楼下，吻的难舍难分，李东赫正感觉到对方的手又伸到自己的短外套下面揉着，一边被亲到腿发软一边强打精神试图想出一个新借口的时候，李马克把埋在他颈间的脑袋抬起来，说明天哥哥约了自己去郊外钓鱼，要很早起床出门，可能一天都见不到面了。

 

“我明天结束的早的话，给你电话。”李马克盯了他一会儿，又重新捧着脸亲了下去。李东赫抓着对方的衣服下摆，手指在最下面那颗纽扣上绕来绕去。

“怎么了，”对方低头看看他的手，眼睛里有笑意，“舍不得？要不明天一起去？”

“不去，太晒了，而且你跟哥哥有一阵没见了吧？好好聊聊天吧。”他把手收回口袋里。日落已经完成，天色完全暗了下来，大概是体温下降所以人也跟着低落了一点吧，上楼前跟男友拜拜手，转过身就不自觉叹了口气。难道不该觉得轻松吗，怎么踏楼梯的步子这么沉？

 

 

不是不想跟李马克做，把“不想”两个字说出去估计都没人信，毕竟从小时候开始，先缠过去的总是李东赫。不管是抱手臂还是搂腰亲脸颊，身边所有朋友早就熟视无睹，所以两个人在一起快一个月了的时候都没人发现——突然跳出来宣布交往了也太奇怪，从刚开始李东赫就主动整理了，“哥是我最好的朋友，我的朋友也基本都是哥的朋友，如果我们之间出了什么问题……”顾不上李马克在镜片后面疑问的眼神，他坚持说下去，“总不能让所有人都一起尴尬着吧！反正为了不添麻烦我们就别主动说啦。”

 

但是这种东西怎么藏得住？第一次被察觉是社团聚会上李东赫被学长灌酒，李马克黑着脸从另一张桌子旁边站起来把人一下捞起来带走了。跌跌撞撞从巷子里出来，站在路边等出租车，李东赫想象了一下席间面面相觑的那群人就头痛，前辈电话打过来，他刚接起来又被李马克抢过去了。

 

“马克哥是不是管的太多了？”第二天坐在汤饭店里的时候，黄仁俊忍不住开口问，罗渽民也抬头盯着他。李东赫话已经到了嘴边，但实在不想独自面对摊牌后的狂风骤雨，最后只是摆摆手搪塞说他心情不好。

 

非有意维持的地下状态没多久之后就被彻底打破了——拜钟辰乐所赐。周末一群人一起到郊区玩，李马克正给户外烧烤用的炉子生火，放在屋里的手机响了。钟辰乐抓起来要送过去的途中电话就挂断了，递到哥哥手里之前瞄了一眼屏幕就用他无法让人忽视的音量喊了出来——

 

“马克哥你锁屏壁纸为什么是东赫哥的照片？”

 

瞬时间屋子内外人呼啦啦一阵像鸟群进食一样聚到了庭院里，“什么啊什么啊？！”只剩李东赫端着蜂蜜五花肉从屋子里出来，满脸通红的看着戴毛线手套抓着铁杆愣愣站着的李马克。

“晕，这是偷拍的吗？偷拍睡着的李东赫吗？”  
“东赫哥穿的这是马克哥的卫衣吧？橘黄色那件，哇！”  
“什么啊，还这样设置成壁纸！”

 

“……总之就是这样，好了都散了吧！”最后还是李东赫走过去把手机抽出来递给李马克——后者连跟他对视一眼都不肯，接过来就低着头放进了裤兜。装作无视掉“呜哇呜哇”的怪叫和打趣，屏幕熄灭前他看到了那张自己都没见过的照片，回想起那个在图书馆打着喷嚏的雨天，李马克拿着伞和衣服出现。期刊室里只坐着他们两个，那天李马克小心的抓着他身上卫衣宽大连帽的边缘，探头过去，他们拥有了一个混合着冰凉雨水和热柚子茶味道的初吻。

 

当天晚上毫无疑问他们俩就成了酒桌游戏的重点攻击对象，结束后理所当然的又被推进同一个房间——所以说不仅是说“不想”没人信，说“没做过”都没人信。而事实上那个有落地窗有江景还有完美月色的房间里的确什么都没发生。两个人一前一后冲完澡，在车程和酒精的作用下直接累瘫，像昏过去一样的睡着了。

 

还不如就那天做了，稀里糊涂的，就犯不上现在光着身子捏着门把手不知是冷是热的傻站着。冲个澡也像坐过山车——洗着头发听见门锁开了被吓一跳，“我药水落在你包里了过来拿”安心了，涂沐浴露的时候“要不我点夜宵吧？你洗完出来一起吃”又开始紧张，擦干了出来决定就是今天了开始积极的抹身体乳，吹完头发看看镜子怎么看怎么烦又心慌起来，从抽屉里翻出新内裤套上之后呆站着进入精神崩溃状态。

 

衣服没拿进来，为什么不拿进来呢。哪怕一件背心也好，可是浴室里除了毛巾什么大块布料也没有。要用毛巾包着自己出去吗？换位思考一下如果是自己看到那个样子也兴趣全无了吧——不是想要对方没兴趣吗——当然不是，那怎么能行……

 

心一横，哗的一下拉开门。

 

李马克就坐在床边，两只胳膊向外弯着，撑着膝盖——他平时习惯的那种坐姿。听到门响就立即抬起头来，两只手交握到一起。李东赫别扭的抱着  
手臂，瞥见旁边衣架上正好挂着T恤，一把抓下来套在身上。

 

李马克叹了气。李东赫本来想好用来消解尴尬空气的玩笑话跟着这声叹气一起消失不见了，他想走过去坐下来握住对方的手解释几句，可李马克不喜欢事后补救。他想干脆假装发火，张了张嘴又闭上了。背靠着拉门旁那一条细长的玻璃框，焦虑灌顶而下，他现在只想叫对方离开然后自己躺下来默默祈祷全世界下场黑漆漆的雨接下来一起完蛋。

 

“过来，东赫。”李马克伸出一只手。

 

“你还是走吧，”李东赫从牙缝里挤出一句，“明天不是要早出门吗……”

 

“东赫，”李马克用他听过最轻柔的声音说，“你电脑没关，我看到那个网页了。”

李东赫好像快哭出来了。

 

 

李马克不知道自己算不算是好男友。

 

恋爱中的人该是什么样子？自己恋爱前后有什么变化？他以前真的没想过，其实连恋爱会发生在除了和李东赫之外其他人身上的可能性他都没想过，甚至——和东赫恋爱在他看来并非选择，只是必然。

 

从接近十年前第一次转学到李东赫所在的班级那天开始，他们一起走过每一种不同的上下学路线，清楚对方每天带到学校的便当菜式，每个寒暑假补一样的课，一起过每个生日，一起换衣服和鞋子的尺码。从来没人说他们两个有任何像的地方，可如果只有一个出现，另一个就一定会被问去了哪。

 

上了大学之后社交圈当然就扩大了，以令人不安的速度。李马克觉得自己像是笔尖暴露在外的圆珠笔，乱糟糟的和其他的笔混在袋子里，留下很多痕迹也被划伤了不少——他们居然有接近一周没见面，他接到李东赫的电话后拿着伞和衣服跑到图书馆。对方困倒在身边，在这个黯淡又寂静的房间里李马克感到久违的笔帽重新盖住了自己。

 

看着张着的嘴角下面一小块被口水润湿了的书页，李马克掏出手机拍了下来，偷偷笑完发现相册里上一张李东赫的照片已经是一个多月前拍下的了。

 

要结实的扣在一起，要听见“嗒”的一声响。他很有耐心的等对方醒过来伸懒腰，喝完了变温的柚子茶，然后说出自己认为最合适的提问，

 

“现在接吻可以吗？”

“……嗯？”

 

抓着卫衣兜帽吻过去的时候，李马克其实只有一个想法——第一次肯定不太成功，下一次就会更好了。可是接吻是这么神奇的事吗？只是碰在一起两秒钟，脑子里有个开关好像就被拨动开了——这之前连有这个开关的存在都不知道。第二个吻紧接着就发生了，持续几秒不太清楚，总之到李东赫把自己推开为止，

 

“哥……喜欢我吗？”那双眼睁的更大。

“当然啊！”李马克真心觉得奇怪，我难道还会喜欢别人吗？

 

所以听着一众人坐在饭桌前逼问着“总要有个契机吧”又感叹着“怪不得……”，李马克开始想这些以前没想过的问题了。他们之间很多东西没变，但不能否认有些东西——比如那个此前没出现过的开关，让每次肌肤触碰都变得不一样了。  
不仅是这样，用东赫的照片做壁纸被发现的时候，跟东赫一起去电影院注意力却无法集中在屏幕上的时候，每次坐下来自己的手就去找东赫的手，指缝一定要挨着指缝的握住的时候，还有接吻的时候手从对方的腰上无意识的向下移被轻轻拉开的时候——本来这些在李马克的想象中该让自己更安心的事，却只是让他觉得焦灼难耐。

 

他确信自己想要，也做好了所有准备，但李马克不是会说出这些事的人，特别是对李东赫——他们怎么会需要说这些，即使是察觉到李东赫一次又一次用各种理由或是身体语言推开他的时候，李马克也觉得不需要讲。

他们总是这样的，他先迈出步子，东赫总会跟过来的。

 

可是究竟为什么呢？对方明明也想要的，紧紧贴在一起的胸口总像在感受他的心跳，亲吻脖子和耳朵的时候李东赫会发出轻哼声——那是世界上最可爱的小小噪音。每次舔过上颚和齿列，怀里的人总会激动的揪他的衣服，整个身体紧缩成一团又急切的伸出舌尖。所以为什么接下来要推开他——

手机屏幕突然黑了一下，然后跳出game over。又因为这件事在走神了。李马克把手机甩到一边，重重把上身扔进沙发。

 

“怎么了哥？”李帝努结束一局，扭过头问他。

“你说——李东赫——”

“李东赫嫌你游戏打的烂？”

李马克抓起靠枕扔到那张又笑到只能看见两排睫毛的脸上，“算了！”

“哎——嫌你烂他也不会跑的，放心。”说完又专心的新开了一局。

“……我可能真的很烂吧。”李马克盯着天花板，如果是那样干脆跑了吧，别勉强——想着简直开始生气了，不是气对方，而是气自己居然为了这种事自我怀疑。

 

没什么可怀疑的，他有的是耐心和时间。这天送东赫回家之后，跟哥哥又用简讯确定了第二天出门的时间，走到半路才突然想起自己的隐形眼镜药水落在了东赫包里。折返回去的时候打了电话，对方没接，可能在忙着改论文。

 

站在李东赫家门口按门铃第三下没人应答，李马克猜到对方可能是在洗澡，接下来拨密码前就犹豫了一下。之前不是没这样直接开门进去过，但从朋友变恋人之后无形的警戒线时不时会拉起来，当下的情况让他只是挪开锁上门的滑盖也紧张的吞了口水。

 

“东赫，是我，药水落在你包里了。”听到“哦”了一声之后，本来是打算翻出瓶子就走的，开着的笔记本跳出来低电量警示的提示音，他就走过去打算合上帮他充电。可是屏幕上的页面不知道为什么绊住了视线。

 

不是论文，是论坛的帖子。移到页面最上端，“很爱他，想跟他做爱，但是很害怕” 

 

李马克坐下来，一条条的看下去，“会期待会想象，但总觉得不会是自己想象那样，讨厌在这种事上纠结的自己”  
“说实话平时并不是没自信，但一想到要给对方看自己的身体就慌的不行”   
“看到身体的瞬间就失望了怎么办？还有那么多控制不了的情况……其实就算失望对方也不会说什么，但仅仅是这些想法也让人疲惫不堪了……”

 

李马克合上屏幕，低着头走到门口又走了回来。他想起几年前两个人进入生长期的时候李东赫还算是同龄人里长得快的，脸上的婴儿肥盖住了骨骼和五官，加上有些显眼的肤色，有段时间的确是总被取笑的对象。当然每次他都会速度很快的反击回去，李马克甚至乐于观赏他和别人斗嘴，过后还要劝几句牙不要那么尖。

后来被人在外貌上开玩笑的黝黑男孩仿佛一夜之间从旧的身体中抽条出来，变成了走在路上会让人回头的“人气很高的李东赫”。高三白色情人节那天一大早，李马克收到他一张自拍——一脸得意的跟被放满了巧克力的书桌抽屉合了影。

 

可是李东赫穿肥大外套甚至两件T恤的习惯从那个时候起一直持续到现在。李马克站了一会儿，想到曾经那些自己也不以为然的玩笑真的给东赫留下了伤痕——仅仅是这种可能性就让他的心脏像被一只手攥住了，越捏越紧。他想做点什么来赶走这种不愉快，跟还在浴室里的人提议了要吃夜宵，可是打开外卖软件发现自己根本没有心情。

 

懊恼持续用力挤压着李马克，他呆呆的坐在床边。居然让李东赫在不安全感里独自挣扎那么久，连倾诉的对象都失去了却毫无察觉。自私的只想着他是自己人生重要的一部分所以必须要留在身边，都没想过对方人生重要的一部分——作为朋友身份的李马克，就这样被夺走。

 

当看见李东赫拉开浴室门出来，以一种自我保护的姿势站着，然后慌忙中甚至把T恤穿反了的时候，李马克还不知道该怎么做但是下定了决心。

 

 

 

 

“你为什么要看那些？”李马克轻声提问了。李东赫用力咽了口水，这有什么，平静的讲出来就行了，简简单单一件事，可他嘴巴就像涂了强力胶水一样紧紧闭着。眼睛酸胀，鼻腔也堵起来了，欲望和痛苦同时暴露，他的自尊心正为所有一切感到后悔。

 

李马克看看对方脸上的表情就知道等不到这个问题的答案了。从自己这里到东赫那距离有多远，或许有两米吗？太远了，这是无法让人有安全感的距离。李马克起身走过去。

 

“我抱你一下好不好？”

 

李东赫仍旧没抬头看他，但轻轻点了点头。李马克先摸了摸对方的手臂，然后环住李东赫的腰，把他整个人一点点抱在怀里。他只想让东赫紧绷的身体软下来，可是对方没有一点把重心挪到自己身上的想法，既然如此——那就干脆把自己挂上去，我需要你撑着我——李马克把头垂下去，凑到脖子侧面靠后的地方印下一个吻，“东赫这里也有一颗痣，知道吗，凑近了才能看得到的，很漂亮。”又吻了一次，怀里的人缩了一下。

缩起来的瞬间看到了衣服跟后背之间的间隙张大又变小，李东赫的脊柱沟像是向下延伸的隧道，一直到隆起的臀部弧线为止被拦住了。只是这一瞬间也让人动摇，李马克的手在T恤下摆附近逡巡着。这算是好奇心吗？好奇心让一分钟前还懊恼的人现在脸发烫了。他不想再被推开了，更不想让李东赫犯傻。

 

李马克后退了一步，捧起了李东赫的脸，仿佛隔了一个世纪之久他们终于看见了对方的眼睛。世上真的有魔法存在的话，那李马克的眼睛里一定有它的碎片。那对深黑的瞳仁大而清澈，像是对一切都能包容，又那么脆弱。李东赫觉得自己胸腔里有什么东西正汩汩的流出来，一路淌到了每个末梢神经。对方的手捧着他的方式，让他觉得自己如此珍贵。

 

“东赫很漂亮，一切都漂亮。不管是需要离得近才能看得到的那些，还是一下就看的到的，所有都……”他觉得自己又想哭了，可是哭了就不能继续看清楚对面这双眼睛，为了不哭他努力的睁大双眼，看着对面的嘴巴一张一合说完了最后一句，“连跟你有关的一切也都是美的。东赫明白吗？”

 

眼泪还是滚落出来两颗，一颗被擦掉了，一颗被吻掉了。“东赫哭的时候也好漂亮，但是不希望你哭。”  
一个吻在额头上，“这里漂亮，”一个吻在鼻尖上，“这里也是”，最后是嘴唇，“最喜欢这里——大概是最喜欢，我也不确定……因为都喜欢。”

 

整个人陷在被子里，李马克靠在颈间灼热的吸气吐气，用嘴唇轻轻碰着皮肤。李东赫才发现自己双手已经紧扣在了对方的后背上。只是看着哥哥脖子上凸起的血管也让情欲翻涌起来。直到这个时候他才发现自己一直渴望着李马克，比自己想像的更久，渴望他每一个部分，以每一种方式。已经流逝的日子里恐惧感压制了这些渴望，那种得到之后会再次失去的恐惧埋在平静的日常之下，几乎把他的勇气都冰冻住了。

 

可现在都融化掉了，李马克用他的眼睛，双手，躯干上的肌肉，金子般的灵魂，注入了温度——是李东赫想要拥有的一切。想要完完全全的感受，就意味着把自己完完全全的交付。他需要信任对方，他必须信任。

 

李马克抬起头来，脱掉上衣，拨开挡住身下人眼睛的碎发，然后附下身接吻。舌尖缠在一起，他能感到李东赫因为努力抬起下巴而轻微抖着，就把一只手掌垫在对方的脖子后面。每次稍稍分开一点的时候，津液都连在一起，滑腻的被含着，舔着。

他第二次支起上身，看到的是仍缩在皱巴巴T恤里的李东赫，肩膀耸起，看起来几乎是个小孩子。原本就丰满的双唇已经被吮吸的红肿又水润，他微张着嘴呼吸，露着兔牙的边缘。李马克盯着看了一会儿，然后重新吻下去，几乎是在挤压。好幼稚，可是闭着眼把东赫嘟起来的上唇含着，听他又发出轻哼的声音感觉太棒了。

 

李马克的手慢慢伸了进去，从腰侧到腹部，又摸索到后背，顺着脊柱向上，一寸寸抚摸那些从来没被别人触摸过的部分。他的手干燥又温暖。呼吸变急了，“好软，好光滑……”他喃喃的说着，李东赫抓住了李马克的头发，小腹那里好奇怪，像在缓慢炖煮着什么。

 

“脱掉好不好？”

 

李东赫昏昏沉沉垂下眼睛点点头，李马克的手一点点卷起衣服推上去，然后在越来越剧烈的心跳声中拉下了那条内裤——终于他就这样裸露着，躺在李马克的怀里。

 

他几乎要窒息了，他就像被对剖成两半的水果，是生疏的，笨拙的，难堪的展示。李马克的视线像是有实体一般落在他身体上。他下意识的抬起手臂想要去挡，却被李马克握住了。“东赫，”不管对方说什么这都像是在作出审判，而对方只是用滚烫的脸颊贴上了他手腕的静脉，眼神熠熠，如同孩子得到渴望已久的礼物，甜蜜的笑着。

 

太过分了——这种注视，可是李马克不肯停下来。他一只手握着自己的手腕，另一只手从自己不明显的喉结抚摸下来，到胸口，再到肚脐，最后到已经抬头了的性器上。李马克认认真真持续着这种注视和抚摸，几乎是在感受皮肤在手指下面每一处起伏，几乎像要把他用眼睛装起来。李东赫觉得自己的肺前所未有的被珍惜和爱意充满了，压的肋骨酸痛。只有李马克才做得到这样过分。

 

李东赫翻过身趴着，侧脸一半被肩膀挡住的样子让李马克晃了神。三年前那个夏令营夜里他曾见过的，熟睡的李东赫因为体热把被子全都踹到了一边，月光下面俯卧着的身体——李马克当时脸红着钻进自己的床铺，不知道自己为什么在黑暗中呆立了那么久。原来是这样，李马克一边顺着东赫的脊柱吻下来一边想，原来那个时候就已经想这么做了。

 

用双手扶着臀瓣亲吻的时候，李马克突然知道为什么自己从小到大都对甜食没什么兴趣了，焦糖布丁，巧克力，奶油蛋糕——跟东赫的身体比起来太无聊了。吮吸或是啃咬出一个痕迹，看着那块皮肤被染上淡红，再吮吸或啃咬出下一个痕迹，世界上所有的甜食吃起来能得到的乐趣也不会有这件事多。

 

“哎李马克，”李东赫的声音闷在枕头里，“你是要把我吃了吗？”

 

是有一点嗔怪的语气，传到李马克的耳朵里却成了了不起的调情。“如果能的话，的确想吃掉，”咬了一下屁股翘起最高的地方，身下的人打了个寒颤，“从头到脚都想吃。”

 

李马克的手指伸进来了。李东赫用力咬住下嘴唇，呻吟还是一丝丝的泄了出去。他瞪着自己紧捏床单的手，那些发白的骨节，好像就能转移掉这一刻的羞耻和不适。开始后悔说了那句“床头柜里有润滑剂”没几分钟，一种又酥又痒的感觉就从小腹直蹿到了头顶。

 

李马克又加进去了一根手指。他觉得李东赫的体内就像一块被打湿了的暖烘烘的天鹅绒，不，比那更热，更滑。只是这么一小会儿，他就迷恋上了这种触感。他愿意花上一整天只做这一件事，但是——东赫越来越热了。

 

“哈……啊……哥哥，嗯……”

 

摸到某个地方的时候小熊发出的声音变了，跪在床单上的膝盖抖着夹在一起。李马克抽出手来，晶亮又发热的液体淌下来，流到手背和掌心，他又看看微微收缩着的发红的穴口。

 

“怎么停了……”

 

抬起脸，李东赫正转过头看着他，脸颊和眼尾都变成深深的粉红色。从这个角度看，因为扭转的上身，从肩到腰连成一个娇媚的下陷，和屁股上的吻痕一起，简直成了李马克有生以来见过的最色情的画面。想到一会儿就可以把性器放进这具身体，就只是想想也让他下身硬的胀痛——甚至不用放进去，就这样想想他觉得自己好像都可以射出来。

 

他绝对是故意的——扩张之后又被翻了身躺下来，又亲又揉，李东赫觉得李马克绝对是故意想把自己搞到一点力气都没有。眼睁睁看他分开自己的大腿，把前端挤进去，他头向后仰，张着嘴却发不出来任何声音。真的很疼，敏感的乳珠被舔着带来的快感也没能缓解疼痛。

 

“很疼吗？东赫对不起……”李马克用鼻尖去磨蹭他的脸，像在祈求原谅，但下身又向深处推了一点，开始缓缓的抽送。他想推开哥哥，结果却只是用亲吻回应，即使是疼的好像要破碎了一样。爱人的一部分现在真的在他体内了，还与他分享着呼吸，高热，和眩晕。

 

慢慢的，疼痛感被另外一种感觉代替了。李马克抓起他的脚踝，从小腿内侧到大腿细密的亲吻舔咬，太痒了，他难耐的扭着膝盖，但腿被分的更开了——更痒的是后穴里面，整个人就像根被拨开的电线，每被碰一下就滋啦滋啦的嘣出火花。即使哥哥没靠在他耳边，他也听得到李马克沉重的喘息声。李东赫好像浮了起来，腰不自觉的向上弓着，“哈……啊！”短促的叫了几声之后，自己被夹在两个人小腹中间的性器先射了。他浑身抽动，舌头都伸了出来，大口喘着气，“哥……”涌上来的空虚感让他急切的伸手去抓李马克。

 

顺势被拉了起来，李东赫低声惊呼了一下就被坐着抱住了，下面进入的更深了。“唔……嗯不行……嗯……”李马克去咬东赫又小又圆的耳垂，感觉对方的双手胡乱在自己胸前敲打着，

“哥……啊啊……哈……”怀里的人在小幅度的撞击下抽噎着哭起来，可是在手里套弄的性器已经又硬了，小腿在腰后面也盘了起来。李东赫平时总是说自己娇气，最讨厌辛苦的事，也怕疼，其实状态不好从来都是默默忍着，就算是面对李马克，也没求助过。

只有在这个时候，李马克看着那些眼泪和皱着的眉头终于有了奇怪的满足感——李东赫看起来真的好娇气。像恶作剧一样故意用指缝反复摩擦他性器前端的小孔，他晃着小脑袋，呜咽着说好累啊不行了哥好过分的时候，李马克几乎兴奋到神智不清了。他抓住东赫的骨盆，大腿肌肉用力的撞在一起，紧贴着的地方体液和润滑剂混合在一起发出咕叽咕叽的粘稠声音。揉了几把对方松软泛红的小腹，李东赫抽搐了一下，整个人像散架了一样倒向了他，涣散的表情又让人忍不住去亲他。我是变态吧，为什么会这么享受对方每一次颤动，绞紧的肠壁，快到极限的急喘——如果这样算是变态，可能没法再作为正常人活下去了。

 

 

“好舒服，好喜欢……东赫喜欢吗？”李东赫已经分不清是真的听到了还是这些都是幻觉，他勉强把住对方的肩膀支起自己，李马克的表情像是一个将要因幸福而死的人。他自己也快死了，死于说不清到什么程度的快感，死于某种特别的心悸。脑海里浮现出他们之间的很多第一次，第一次十指紧扣，第一次接吻，第一次说爱，那些时候心脏都疯狂悸动了，像个长跑结束的人，像个站在悬崖边的人，全都比不上现在。

 

他们把对方揉进了自己的身体，接着吻一起高潮了。

躺下来看着房间的天花板，他们变成了夜空下一起数星星的孩子。

 

 

早上闹钟刚响，李马克睡眼惺忪的摸出来按掉了。看看旁边枕头上的那个乱糟糟的脑袋，窗帘缝里照进来的几缕阳光落在他从被子里露出来的上身，平直的锁骨和肩头上的光影像幅油画。李马克眯着眼睛看了一会儿，他在想一会儿太阳照到李东赫脸上，他就会皱着眉醒来，但是现在下床去拉窗帘，察觉到自己离开，李东赫也会醒过来。还在犹豫的当口，他发现了李东赫是在装睡——一条腿早悄悄的缠了过来，挤到他两腿中间，一只手也伸到了他腰上。

 

“东赫，”他吻了一下小熊翘起来的睫毛，笑出来了，“你不是睡觉的时候连枕头都不抱的吗？”腰上立即就被报复的掐了一把。

 

“你怎么还没走？”嘴上说着，手臂已经把人环的更紧了。李马克重新计算了一下从这里到约定场所的车程，万分可惜的打消了以性爱作为新一天开始的想法。

 

从李马克穿衣服到走出门，他们大概接了五十几个吻。李东赫隐约期待对方会说“今天我不去了”，但心里又清楚那实在不合适。心情当然已经与之前不同了——打开电脑屏幕，重新看见昨天打开的那个页面的时候，他确定之前的不安都已经烟消云散。

 

可是这一天好漫长。去热牛奶的时候因为走神险些烧干，出门后因为忘拿东西又返回来两次，在咖啡馆打工的时候，看到对面结账的客人长了对弯弯的眉毛也让他突然脸红。

打工结束慢悠悠晃到地铁站，钟辰乐电话打了过来，“哥怎么还没到桌游店？”说完“不去了”三个字，李东赫扶着额头在台阶上坐了下来。

这样太丢脸了，可是没有心情。想给哥哥打电话，可是不想让他有负担。李东赫明明不是这样的——新的不安又产生了，果然做过之后不一样了。以后会变好吗？会更严重吗？如果只有我一个人变成了沉浸在恋爱里失魂落魄的傻瓜，到时候还能有什么解决办法？

 

等看到“马克哥 来电”几个字真的出现，李东赫几秒钟里又有了一堆想法。该冷淡一点吧，这样才能保持新鲜感？还是积极一点，人家都说趁热打铁才是最好的？还是平常一点吧，酷一点，一切照旧——

 

“哥你在哪？”心不听脑子的话。

“在你家楼下，现在上去可以吗？”

 

门开的前一秒，李东赫的心砰砰跳。一个人是不是真的想念你，看他的眼睛就知道了。他会像被蛊惑了一样，在你的脸上寻找鼓励或是拒绝的神色。只消一眼——那种神情就直接告诉你，他的一整天完全是熬过来的。

 

他扑到李马克身上，亲他没有软骨的耳朵，嗅他身上的香皂气味，把下巴搁到他肩膀上，手在他后背摩挲着，以李马克最喜欢的方式。“马克哥——我好想你。”他决定不再在脑子里挑挑拣拣要说的话，决定要做个再简单不过的人。

 

“宝贝，我也好想你。”

 

 

他们都知道自己被爱着，什么都不需要害怕了。


End file.
